The invention relates to a method for operating a brake-boosted brake system of a vehicle. The invention further relates to a control device for a brake-boosted brake system of a vehicle. In addition, the invention relates to a brake booster and a brake-boosted brake system.
In order to facilitate a comfortable actuation of an actuating element of a brake system by a driver of a vehicle, as, for example, a brake pedal, a brake system normally comprises a brake booster. The brake booster is designed to provide a servo power, which brings about the deceleration of at least one wheel in addition to a driver braking force provided by the driver of the vehicle by means of actuating the actuating element.
In the German patent publication DE 103 27 553 A1, an electromechanical brake booster is, for example, described, which is designed to measure a driver braking force, which is applied to a piston rod connected to the master brake cylinder when the brake pedal is actuated, and to apply an additional booster force to said master brake cylinder while taking the measured driver braking force into account. The amount of booster force applied by means of the electromechanical brake booster can also be established by taking a pedal speed of the brake pedal into account.